


Aishiteru ♥

by KatyMcMahon62



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyMcMahon62/pseuds/KatyMcMahon62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit passage dans le monde OhMiya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aishiteru ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! C'est la première fois que je publie ici alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent ^-^  
> Pour l'occasion j'ai décider d'écrire ce drabble tout mimi (il faut le dire :D) en version bilingue Japonais/Français... Je ne parle pas japonais d'origine alors j'espère ne pas avoir fais d'erreur :) Sur ce bonne lecteur ^o^

二宮 : あのさ… (ano sa…)  
Nino : Hey...

大野 : ん？(hn ?)  
Ohno : Quoi ?

二宮 : さっきお前はすげカワイイね。メガネは。(sakki omai ha suge kawaii ne. Megane ha.)  
Nino : La dernière fois tu étais très mignon, avec les lunettes*.

大野 : ああ…こち？じゃウソ… (Ah kochi ? Ja uso…)  
Ohno : Ah ça ? Tu mens hein...

二宮 : やめなさいよ！バカ。(yamenasai yo ! Baka.)  
Nino : Mais arrête ! Baka.

（笑）(Warau)  
(Rire)

二宮 : 大ちゃん？ (Oh-chan?)  
Nino : Oh-chan ?

大野 : どしたの？(doshita no?)  
Ohno : Oui ?

二宮 : ちゅっして！(Chu shite!)  
Nino : Bisou !

大野 : いいよ… (iiyo…)  
Ohno : Okay…

＊チュ＊ ＊キス＊ ＊フレンチ・キス＊ (*chu* *kisu* *French kisu*)

大野 : ね？あなた好きだよ。(ne ? Anata suki dayo.)  
Ohno : Hey ? Je t’aime.

二宮 : 俺も愛してる。(ore mo aishiteru.)  
Nino : Moi aussi je t’aime.

*Référence au Arashi ni Shiyagare du 10/05/2014


End file.
